I Didn't Mean It
by CarrotUndASchtick
Summary: It's the Fourth and America is super excited as always. He invites the rest of the F.A.C.E. Family over to celebrate just like he does every year. England is the first to arrive, and, needless to say, with the two alone in the house, things are pretty awkward. America says something that's meaner than he meant it to be, and England snaps. What will happen? Horrible summary, I know!


America was, as always, pumped for the Fourth. Like every year, he invited the rest of the FACE Family over. And, just like every year, England felt... weird. He never understood why America would always invite him over to celebrate the Fourth of July. But, he always came.

This year, he was the first there. And with the two alone, things got awkward fast. They tried to start up a conversation, but it would always somehow revert back to the War.

After many attempts, they finally gave up trying to talk. But not before America said something that was a lot meaner than he meant it to be... "You poor thing you, you really need help don't'cha?"

Now, America was always a tad insensitive, and England knew it, but that was the last straw.

Very calmly, he asked for a glass of water, which America obliged to.

He slowly turned away from the other and began to walk towards his kitchen, unaware of the Briton following him.

America grabbed a cup out of his cabinet and went over to his refrigerator to fill it up.

He heard a noise behind him and when he looked over, he saw an enraged England holding one of America's kitchen knives.

"Uhh... Britain? Dude? What are you doing with that knife...?" He asked him with a tinge of fear in his voice, "You aren't mad about what I said... are you? C'mon man, I didn't mean it... I swear...!"

"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it!" England yelled at the younger nation.

Before America could react he was on the floor with England on top of him. "Dude, seriously, chill out! I didn't mean it, honest! Just put the knife down!"

"Why did you leave me! I loved you, I took care of you! I took you in and raised you, and _**that**_ was the thanks I get!" England began to yell hysterically, slashing every which way.

America held his arms up defensively, and winced in pain as the knife repeatedly cut through his flesh.

"You were oppressing me and my people, what did you expect me to do!"

"Oppressing!? I'm surprised you even know what the word means! And I expected you to be a good little child like Canada was!"

England pried America's arms apart and put his knees on his shoulders, keeping them down, and out of the way. Then he shoved the knife right into his shoulder, making the young nation cry out in pain.

He pulled the knife out and shoved it into his chest (but not his heart), then twisted it. He repeated this action until there was a very large puddle of blood under them.

England was panting for breath and America had multiple holes on his upper body.

He was both lucky and unlucky he was a nation.

On one hand, he's lucky because otherwise he'd be dead.

On the other hand, he's unlucky because he CAN'T die.

He was about to pass out from pain and blood loss.

But then they both heard a knock on the door. Well, actually America was too far gone to hear it.

Anyway, it looks like France and Canada just arrived.

That's when England panicked. He grasped the knife in his hands and decapitated America before getting up and running out the back door, knife still in hand.

He ran, jumped a fence, ran, jumped a fence, and ran and jumped another fence. Anything to get a way from what he'd just done. He killed America! His former charge! How could he do that!

He fell to his knees in the middle of someone's back yard, not noticing the the barbeque he'd just interrupted.

He dropped the knife and looked at his hands, and the blood that covered them. "What have I done... WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" he yelled at no one in particular.

He held his head in his hands, not caring about the blood that got on his face, and cried. He'd just killed America, and on the Fourth of July too.

* * *

A/N: Crappy ending is crappy, I know ;A; it's not my fault though! It's my allergies' fault! I had a serious headache when I wrote this! Dx

Well, the other day (the second) I decided to write a one-shot for the Fourth. I wrote it on the third. (started at around three and finished a little after six)

I just wanted to say, I had a different idea for this, but it didn't work out. Also that I got the idea for this from an RP an author here on FF and I had. It was her, America, Prussia, and me in the room, and she asked where Canada was. I didn't know what to say, so I said "In the hamburgers we're having for dinner tonight." and she and America fainted! xD Prussia threw up too :/ after he was done vomiting he asked "WHY BIRDIE!?" and I said "Would you be happier if it was America?" and it made my imagination start to flow.

Anyway, my dad is reading this. Hi dad :D your daughter is a crazy person xD

Welp, I hope you enjoyed reading my (awful) fanfic, and I hope you have a great Fourth of July! 8D


End file.
